1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a household grain mill having two annular millstones, one of which is connected to rotate with a drive shaft and has a plurality of recesses (known in the mill trade as depressions) uniformly distributed about the shaft axis, the depth of which decreases as they proceed radially outwardly and which perform the initial cracking of the grain introduced through the central opening in one millstone and lead the grain into a milling zone formed by parallel, radially outward surfaces of the two millstones, which surfaces run perpendicularly to the axis of the shaft around the depressions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mills having millstones of the above type are known. The grinding systems of known household grain mills have the disadvantage that only relatively dry, low-fat grains can be ground with satisfactory results.